


Hurtful Words

by HarryJacksonPercyPottergirl1



Category: dance moms - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, F/M, Mean, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJacksonPercyPottergirl1/pseuds/HarryJacksonPercyPottergirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ny life is by no means perfect. It's just filled with hurtful words." Paige Hyland doesn't have the perfect life, but who does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story from Wattpad. Go follow me at @RonniekinsOfficial

**Characters**

Paige Hyland- 15- unpopular with no friends:loner. Used to be friends with Maddie, Mackenzie, Chloe, and Kendall. Siblings:Brooke Marie  and Josh Hyland

Maddie Ziegler-15- Popular. Makes Paiges life a living hell. Friends: Kendall Vertes, Chloe Lukasiak, Kalani Hilliker, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Mackenzie Ziegler, Nick Dobbs, Gino Cosuella, Josh Hyland,  and Brandon Pent. Sister: Mackenzie Francis Ziegler. Boyfriend: Gino.

Mackenzie-14- Popular.Makes Paiges life a living hell but doesn't like it. Friends: Kendall, Chloe, Maddie, Nia, Gino Cosuella, Nick, Josh, Kalani, Asia, Brandon, and Brooke. Sister:  Madison Nicole Ziegler.

Kendall-15- Popular. Makes Paiges life a living hell. Friends:  Maddie Ziegler, Chloe Lukasiak, Kalani Hilliker, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Mackenzie Ziegler, Nick Dobbs, Gino Cosuella, Josh Hyland,  and Brandon Pent. Sisters: Ryliegh and Charlotte.

Chloe Lukasiak-15- Popular. Makes Paiges life a living hell. Friends: Kendall Vertes, Maddie Ziegler, Kalani Hilliker, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Mackenzie Ziegler, Nick Dobbs, Gino Cosuella, Josh Hyland,  and Brandon Pent. Sister: Clara Lukasiak.  Boyfriend: Josh Hyland.

Kalani Hilliker-15- Popular.  
Makes Paiges life a living hell. Friends: Kendall Vertes, Chloe Lukasiak, Maddie Ziegler, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Mackenzie Ziegler, Nick Dobbs, Gino Cosuella, Josh Hyland,  and Brandon Pent. Brother:Jax Hilliker.

Nia Frazier-15- Popular.  
Makes Paiges life a living hell. Friends: Kendall Vertes, Chloe Lukasiak, Kalani Hilliker, Maddie Ziegler, Brooke Hyland, Mackenzie Ziegler, Nick Dobbs, Gino Cosuella, Josh Hyland,  and Brandon Pent. Brothers: Evan and someone else. Boyfriend: Nick Dobbs.

Brooke Hyland-17- Popular.  
Friends: Kendall Vertes, Chloe Lukasiak, Kalani Hilliker, Nia Frazier, Maddie Ziegler, Mackenzie Ziegler, Nick Dobbs, Gino Cosuella, Josh Hyland,  and Brandon Pent. Siblings: Paige Mackenzie and Josh Hyland. Boyfriend: Brandon Pent.

Nick Dobbs-17- Popular. Friends: Kendall Vertes, Chloe Lukasiak, Kalani Hilliker, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, Gino Cosuella, Josh Hyland,  and Brandon Pent. Girlfriend: Nia Frazier.

Gino-16- Popular. Friends: Kendall Vertes, Chloe Lukasiak, Kalani Hilliker, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Mackenzie Ziegler, Nick Dobbs, Maddie Ziegler, Josh Hyland,  and Brandon Pent. Girlfriend: Maddie Ziegler.

Josh Hyland-15- Popular. Friends: Kendall Vertes, Chloe Lukasiak, Kalani Hilliker, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Mackenzie Ziegler, Nick Dobbs, Gino Cosuella, Maddie Ziegler,  and Brandon Pent. Siblings: Paige Mackenzie and Brooke Marie Hyland.  Girlfriend: Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak.

Brandon Pent-17- Popular. Friends: Kendall Vertes, Chloe Lukasiak, Kalani Hilliker, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Mackenzie Ziegler, Nick Dobbs, Gino Cosuella, Josh Hyland,  and Maddie Ziegler. Sister: Brittany Pent. Girlfriend: Brooke Marie Hyland. 


	2. Introduction

"Name please." "Paige Hyland." "What is your life like?" "Horrible." "Why?" "Well I was bullied by my old friends and abused by my parents, Randy and Kelly. My sister and brother have seen everything but have never said anything until now. I was bullied by my old friends, Maddie and Mackenzie Ziegler, Chloe Lukasiak, my own sister Brooke Hyland, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, and Nia Frazier. I never really talked to Nia, Kalani, or Kendall but I was best friends with Chloe, Maddie, and Mackenzie. Mackenzie was forced to bully me, she didn't like and I could tell. She only did it because Maddie was her sister and she wanted to be popular. Maddie basically blackmailed her for reasons I have yet to find out." " What was it like with your parents?" "Well, when I was younger they didn't lay a single

finger on me unless it was for a hug. Now they will hit me if I got a bad grade, or talked back to them even if I didn't, or if I even looked at them the wrong way. It was horrible. I'm surprised I don't have cheap, tatered, clothing." " Tell me about one time they hit you." "Well....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Paige Mackenzie Hyland get down here now!" I scrambled to get out of bed and go downstairs. It was 9:00 at night and I was ready to go to bed. I had forgotten about the F I got on a homework assinment. I left it on the table and then that is when the beatings began. My dad was drunk and my mom was furious . My mom slapped me hard and went upstairs while my dad punched my stomach and tried to take off my shirt but I stopped him and my siblings were watching the whole time. I was mad at them for not even trying to stop him, but I understand why they didn't say anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It was a horrific incident and nobody did anything. I felt so vulnerable. I hated that my siblings just left me there because they didn't want to get in trouble. They next day I didn't tell anyone I just did what I normally did act popular because I was and get invited to parties. On Friday night I went to a party with Josh, Maddie, Kenzie, and Chloe. Maddie, Chloe, and I drank because we wanted to, but Kenzie didn't because she wanted to drive even though she was only 14. She drove us home with me in the passenger seat. We got into a car crash and Maddie and Chloe still blame me even though they were drinking too."


	3. More Flashbacks

"Tell me one time you were bullied." "So....

  
_________________Flashback___________________

"Hey, where are you going slut?" " To class bye Chlamydia, oops I mean Chloe." "Get back here now!" "Why should I?" "You are going to pay! You got us into that car crash. I am going to make your life a living hell!" "I didn't get us into that accident, Kenzie did! You let her drive YOUR car! You were drunk, I was drunk, and Maddie was drunk too! Josh was probably drunk, but he disappeared. Kenzie was the only sober one! You didn't want to spend the night and you didn't want to take a taxi. Kenzie probably told you lies after you lost you memory of the last 24 hours. Didn't you Kenzie? You didn't want to take the blame so you blamed it on me. That is low. I hope you bitches die."

______________End of flashback________________

"That was the story. Now do you understand why I'm suicidal. I was bullied for 3 years and I finally snapped. If I just died, I would finally make everyone happy. Don't you see everyone wants me dead. My parents, my ex-friends, everyone at my school and even the people on Instagram, Snapchat, and Twitter. They all send me death threats. I am scared to leave my house everyday even though home isn't safe either. Don't you see that I need to die. I just can't take it anymore. Can I go now?" "Yes, see you tomorrow afternoon."

And with that I left and went straight home. I went to go write my goodbye letters. The first one is to the people that bullied me.

Please read aloud. Thanks.

Dear Maddie and Chlamydia,

We were the best of friends but that all changed in just a little amount of time. On January 23, 2013, you started to ignore me. I felt hurt. Do you want to know why I wasn't in the cafeteria? I got my lunch and ate in the bathroom. After that you started calling me names like slut, ugly, whore, bitch and so much more. Last year I cracked you two were the ones telling me to kill myself and know I'm going to do it. Thanks to you guys. I just wish that you two were still my friends. And just a reminder don't drink anymore. Chlamydia you are and an ugly whore when you drink and Madison you are as loud as fuck. I wish I that we never went to that party. Have fun in hell.

              Paigeymack

Afterwards I wrote to Kenzie.

           Please read aloud. Thanks.

Dear Kenzie,

         I know you didn't like hurting me but you had to do it for your own selfish reasons. I hate you for it and I will never forgive you. Anyway, when we were still friends you were the nicest little girl I ever met besides Clara. I held you when you were born. I always babysat you.  You are part of the reason I am committing suicide. You were one of my best friends. You left me and I hate you, if I were still alive I would never talk to you again. I'm surprised you, Madison, and Chlamydia haven't killed me yet. But I guess you guys wanted me to do that myself. I already went through enough pain at home. I bet you guys didn't know that I was abused constantly. You guys were only a small part of the pain.  With that goodbye I hate you, Madison, and Chlamydia.

              From your Paigeymack.

I then wrote to my parents.

Please call the cops after reading and read aloud thanks.

Dear Randy and Kelly,

You've killed your daughter. That is all I have to say except this. You put me through pain for 4 years. I was getting bullied and you just continued. I hate you and always will. Bye. I had to go to therapy. Dad do you know how many you almost and did rape me. You raped me 5 times and you almost raped me 23 times. You guys were horrible to me, but so sweet to Joshua and Brooklyn.

           
              Paigeymack

I then finished and started writing to Josh and Brooke.

Please read aloud. Thanks.

Dear Brooklyn and Joshua,

             You two were the worst siblings ever! You saw everything everyone was doing to me but you didn't stop it. I hate you both. I hope you both burn in hell along with everyone else.

Paigeymack

I finished them and mailed them. I then walked in my bathroom texted everyone goodbye and took a knife. I sliced the back of my neck and walked to my bedroom while blood followed my trail. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes and the I was gone.

**Maddie**

I just got home and saw a letter addressed to Kenzie. It said read at Hyland household now. I called mom and Kenzie downstairs and we headed to Paige's house. We called an ambulance when we got there.

**Chloe**

I got a letter addressed to me and Maddie. It said read at Hyland household now. I called Mom and Clara downstairs and we headed over. When we got there I saw Maddie and Kenzie.

**Brooke**

I saw a letter in my room and it said go to Paige's room. I called everyone upstairs to Paige's room.

**Chloe**

Maddie and I are supposed to read ours first.

Please read aloud. Thanks.

Dear Maddie and Chlamydia,

We were the best of friends but that all changed in just a little amount of time. On January 23, 2013, you started to ignore me. I felt hurt. Do you want to know why I wasn't in the cafeteria? I got my lunch and ate in the bathroom. After that you started calling me names like slut, ugly, whore, bitch and so much more. Last year I cracked you two were the ones telling me to kill myself and know I'm going to do it. Thanks to you guys. I just wish that you two were still my friends. And just a reminder don't drink anymore. Chlamydia you are and an ugly whore when you drink and Madison you are as loud as fuck. I wish I that we never went to that party. Have fun in hell.

              Paigeymack

After we read it we were intears. We pushed Paige to the edge. " Paigeymack I am so sorry," I whispered. Next was Kenzie.

**Kenzie**

I grabbed my letter and started reading it.

Please read aloud. Thanks.

Dear Kenzie,

         I know you didn't like hurting me but you had to do it for your own selfish reasons. I hate you for it and I will never forgive you. Anyway, when we were still friends you were the nicest little girl I ever met besides Clara. I held you when you were born. I always babysat you.  You are part of the reason I am committing suicide. You were one of my best friends. You left me and I hate you, if I were still alive I would never talk to you again. I'm surprised you, Madison, and Chlamydia haven't killed me yet. But I guess you guys wanted me to do that myself. I already went through enough pain at home. I bet you guys didn't know that I was abused constantly. You guys were only a small part of the pain.  With that goodbye I hate you, Madison, and Chlamydia.

              From your Paigeymack.

I felt so bad. I was crying harder now. I didn't want to make her life terrible. She was the sweetest girl I knew and I didn't know she was abused.

Kelly

Please call the cops after reading and read aloud thanks.

Dear Randy and Kelly,

You've killed your daughter. That is all I have to say except this. You put me through pain for 4 years. I was getting bullied and you just continued. I hate you and always will. Bye. I had to go to therapy. Dad do you know how many you almost and did rape me. You raped me 5 times and you almost raped me 23 times. You guys were horrible to me, but so sweet to Joshua and Brooklyn.

           
              Paigeymack

I was crying hysterically. I didn't know my baby was getting bullied. And I didn't know Randy raped her. Once we get out of prison I am divorcing his ass. The cops got here shortly after we read it and we went downstairs not putting up a fight. Brooke and Josh are staying with the Lukasiaks.

**Brooke**

Please read aloud. Thanks.

Dear Brooklyn and Joshua,

             You two were the worst siblings ever! You saw everything everyone was doing to me but you didn't stop it. I hate you both. I hope you both burn in hell along with everyone else.

Paigeymack

I felt horrible. I went to my room and grabbed a bottle of pills and gulped all of them down. I was dead.

**Kenzie**

I went to find Brooke only to find her lifeless body on the floor. I was crying hysterically and went to go get my mom. "Mom. Brooke is..."

I was crying even harder. "Brooke is what dear?" I was still crying hysterically. " Brooke is gone. She committed suicide because she couldn't believe Paigeymack is dead." And those were the last words I spoke for a while.

Everyone is crying harder. After a while we went back home and I cut myself and went to bed.


End file.
